Evander Bole
D.O.B: January 7 2041 Physical Description: Brown hair and blue-green eyes with quite the baby face when he’s clean shaven (which Is rarely), Evander is really only just beginning to look his age these past few years. He has in the past, dyed his hair a rather horrendous blonde, mostly when undercover as it does tend to be a rather drastic change. He’s taller and more heavily built than most, standing at 6’4 and 228 pounds of muscle. Wand: 14 inch, Inflexible, Hornbeam, Chimera Scale core. Second Wand: '''13 3/4 inch, Sturdy, Tiger wood, Runespoor Scale core. '''Boggart: Classified Patronus: Mountain Lion Education/Training/Experience: '-11 OWLs-' O- Ancient Runes O- Defense Against the Dark Arts E- Care of Magical Creatures O- Charms E- Herbology E- History of Magic E- Potions E- Transfiguration A- Muggle Studies A- Arithmancy A- Astronomy '-8 NEWTS-' O- Ancient Runes O- Defense Against the Dark Arts O- Care of Magical Creatures O- Charms A- Herbology A- History of Magic A- Potions O- Transfiguration '-Auror Training-' Enchantment Detection, Analysis and Reversal - Merit Concealment and Disguise - Commendation Stealth and Tracking - Commendation Advanced Rune Magic - Commendation Advanced Undercover Techniques and Survival - Commendation '-Hit Wizard Training-' Defensive Charms and Counter-Curses - Merit Advanced Magical Combat - Commendation Arrest and Take Down - Merit Magical Law and Legislation - Commendation Covert Magical Operations - Commendation Questioning and Interrogation - Merit Magical Criminal Profiling - Commendation Magical Surveillance - Commendation Magical Forensics - Commendation Hostage Negotiation - Commendation Wandless Magic - Commendation Magical Perimeter Security - Merit Defensive Flying - Commendation Personality & Background: Evander Bole was never, in theory, the best of students; his grades tending towards one extreme or the other, though he always managed to pass and complete everything he put his hand to. It’s really almost as if he chooses what to excel at and just does the bare minimum in all other aspects of his life. He is very active and hands on with everything. He is surprisingly reliable and can always be counted on in a pinch, usually for a price and appears to think everything is funny, even when it is not, though since he has been Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement he is more serious than he’d like. He has one younger brother by the name of Roscoe who happens to be a salesman. Not a very good one so Evander tends not to say much more about Roscoe than that. His mother is a Bulstrode and, along with the Bole family, have a long history of being sorted in Slytherin. Evander was not the exception to this, and even played Quidditch for Slytherin during his school years as a Beater, which is also a tradition of sorts for the Boles. The family are distinctly middle-class, always managed to get by but by no means do they have everything handed to them on a silver platter. When he graduated at eighteen, he made reserve Beater for the Montrose Magpies but got sick of sitting on the bench. He only ever played one game for them and then gave it up. At nineteen, Evander went into the Auror training program, where he spent a year before he was approached with an opportunity to specialise in undercover work. Since he wasn’t personally all that bothered by dark wizards doing dark things, and figured that taking out the criminal element was more important, he decided to complete his training as a Hit Wizard, with a focus on covert operations. By the time he was twenty-two was a fully qualified Hit Wizard with Auror training under his belt to boot, and he was immediately put to work undercover. Most of his work had him going undercover, which suited Evander perfectly, though after eight years of this it’s quite possible he’s been just a touch corrupted by his forced associations with the criminals of the Wizarding world, dark or otherwise. He does a bit of business on the side and tends to keep to himself a bit. After returning to the Ministry only a few years ago, Evander is now the Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement, a position he did not expect but is fully willing to take advantage of the associated benefits. He works hard and is focused on rebuilding the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to be stronger than ever. His personal life is not generally up for discussion. Because of the nature of his work, having had spent so long undercover, relationships were difficult. A relationship is, to Evander, something that makes him vulnerable. He is in a serious relationship in spite of himself, with Lilyan Moretti, the Hogwarts Healer, whom he met by chance after Lily's sister stopped to talk to him in Diagon Alley one day. Lilyan has a young son named Brysen and Evander is growing ever fond of him. Lilyan and Brysen have already been used as leverage over him by the Cult of Walpurgis, but he does his best to protect them, and keep his personal life separate from his work. Updates to come Category:Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Department Head Category:Slytherin Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Hit Wizards and Hit Witches Category:Aurors Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Professional Quidditch Player Category:Class of 2059